Amor Lupum
by XoX.Rainbow.Lovin.Lesbo.XoX
Summary: After returning from Volterra, the Cullens find that not everything has been left as it was. Bella is a different person than they knew before. Now, facing the time of danger, will the Cullens make up with Bella? Will she stay true to her soulmate or drift back to Edward? ExB and Bx? Read to find out!
1. An Unexpected Reunion

"Bella."

I looked away from the window, meeting Alice's eyes blankly. "We've landed," she urged gently and I nodded, but turned to stare out the window once more. I could hear Edward and Alice conversing in tones much too quiet for my own human ears to pick up, but I assumed they were talking about the way I'd been ever since we'd left Volterra.

Desolate. Blank. Devoid of any emotion. As soon as we'd boarded the plane, I'd carefully bartered my way to a separate seat from theirs.

Cold fingers wrapped around my skinny wrist and I jerked away, sliding through the grasp easily and glancing up. Edward's face was inches from my own. I looked away, heart racing. It was a mixture of emotions. Fear and longing and anger. He reached out to touch me again and I reacted automatically, unbuckling my seatbelt with jerky movements and standing. Cold. I wasn't used to the cold anymore.

"Let's go," I said, my voice tightly strung. Alice glanced at Edward and I looked at my feet, tears welling in my eyes. I followed behind them both, until Alice gently took my hand. I didn't flinch at her contact, enduring it. Only a short time longer and I could be rid of this pain. I knew that these would most likely be the last moments I'd get with my former best friend. And the one who had shattered my heart. But I also knew it was for the best.

Too soon, I felt Alice's hand slip from my grasp. I glanced up in time to see her slide to Jasper's side. They didn't embrace, simply took each other's hands and gazed into each other's eyes. It was such an intimate moment, I had to look away.

Esme nearly tackled Edward with her body, enveloping in an obviously crushing hug. "I'm fine, mom," I caught him say to her. I smiled slightly, thinking I'd been forgotten.

Just as I turned away, looking for some kind of exit, I was gently grasped in a hug. "Thank you, Bella," Esme said, kissing my forehead. My eyes welled at the kind gesture and I blinked rapidly to force them down. She led me to where the Carlisle stood, and he also offered me a genuine smile. I didn't understand.

"We owe you one," Carlisle murmured and I shook my head.

"Hardly," I replied, gently disentangling myself from Esme. I glanced around slightly. Edward was talking to Alice in low tones. Jasper was looking at me curiously. I shook it off, crossing my arms and decidedly walking off on my own.

The Cullens didn't own me.

I was no longer their anything.

~x~X~x~

I stood outside in the chilly air, rubbing my hands together and zipping up my - Edward's jacket. I breathed in the sweet scent, closing my eyes and pretending for a moment that everything was all right. Even though I knew the truth. It was easy to go back to the time before.

Reality came crashing down. Hard.

I sank to my knees, a sob ripping from my chest. It was late; there weren't too many people to stare at the skinny girl in baggy clothes crying her eyes out. I tried to catch my breath, failing miserably as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Bella.." I gasped, glancing up. Emmett stood there, an almost adorable heartbroken expression on his face. I managed a weak, but completely false smile for him. He saw right through it and moved to pick me up.

I scrambled back, shaking my head and trembling. He looked shocked, a bit hurt, but more shocked than anything. Please, please leave me alone, I begged mentally.

I stood, wiping myself off and looking away as Emmett looked at me critically. "Everythin' all right?" He asked, suspicion seeping into his tone. I nodded, closing my eyes and sighing as I waved down a taxi.

"Fine," I said stiffly, checking my pockets. My jeans were bare of any cash or money in any form. Emmett seemed to see my distress and dug around in his pockets, handing me a couple of bills. I looked down in my palm, to see several twenties.

"Emmett," I protested, frowning. "I'm only going to Forks. Not to New York." He shook his head, managing a small smile.

"Keep it," He insisted and I nodded, tearing up once again. This time, I let a tear escape. Emmett stepped forward, embracing me quickly and firmly and stepping away before I could flinch. I wiped the tears, but the dam seemed to have broken, and my cheeks were suddenly dripping.

"Don't go yet, Bella," Emmett said, golden eyes pleading. "Please." I shook my head, catching a glimpse of Esme's caramel colored hair as she stepped out of the airport. I turned around, preparing to step in the taxi cab when I spotted him. A man, across the street, his dark eyes on me, face absent of any expression.

So familiar. So dark.

I froze, lips parting in a shriek that made my own blood curl. Please, no.. I thought, praying for the only person who could help me. And then I was lost to darkness.

~x~X~x~

_Her hands coiled around my neck, flaming hair blowing in the wind. I choked, gasping for needed air that didn't come. Her ruby irises narrowed as she bared her teeth._

_"Say goodbye."_

* * *

__**All right, so this is an idea branching off my other story 'Despicable Pleasure'. Semi-same introductions, but then it goes completely different. If all goes well, I'd like to make a sequel and prequel. Enjoy! Review if you like it!**


	2. Your Arms

I was acutely aware that everything was _cold_ when I came to. I wasn't used to it, it just didn't feel natural. I swallowed, keeping my eyes shut. The memories flooded back and I felt my stomach drop. Everything that had happened yesterday was true. Edward had almost committed suicide. I had nearly died. Alice and Edward and I had traveled halfway back around the world to meet the whole Cullen clan once again. Freaking out over a coincidence. All of the impossible happening in less than twenty-four hours. Then I remembered the worst part.

No.

Oh, _fuck_ no.

I let out a shriek of curses as I stood up, not even paying attention to the fact that I had just rolled out of a bundle of blankets on _Edward's_ bed, in_ Edward's _room, in the _Cullen_ house. The dawn light filtered into the window and I started to shake, my eyes swelling with tears as I yanked the door open, coming nose-to-nose with Alice Cullen.

"You," I hissed, standing with my back taunt. "This is _your_ fault." The utter look of confusion on her face might have been funny to me, but not now. Not at this point. Her golden eyes widened, in shock. Fear pooled in them, and I glared at her.

"Wha-" Alice faltered, stepping back.

"How _could _you?" I snapped, aware that the house was silent. "How could you say that to Aro? I don't want to be changed! I'd rather die!" I was fuming and I watched as her face crumbled and she backed up as I advanced.

"You don't know anything any more!" I shouted, aware that tears were pouring down my face. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Alice, gently pulling her behind a body and obviously moving to protect her uneasily.

"Bella, that's enough," Jasper's voice met my ears and I felt my face grow even more warm. I pushed past him, shaking my head.

"I hate you all," I snapped, though I could barely make it down the stairs without falling. I couldn't see through my tears and finally gave up, plopping down on the last step and crying softly. There was a sudden intake of breath and I realized exactly what had just slid from my lips. I swallowed, my head dropping. "Come out of hiding," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Please. We need to talk." I tried to regain myself, tried to push down the anger. I stood, brushing my hair behind my ear. I was still stuck wearing the sweatshirt I had been wearing yesterday. I bit my lip, toying with the zipper. I wanted it off, wanted his scent off me. It wouldn't turn out well. But yet, I didn't want them to see my hideous body either. I swallowed, deciding to leave it on for the time being as I took a seat in a chair.

At once, the Cullens seemed to migrate to the living room. Alice refused to look at me, and instantly my gut tightened in guilt. I realized she held a pair of clothes in her hands and bit my lip. I tried to be strong, tried not to regret what I had done, but I couldn't help as the full feeling of dread that coursed through me. Jasper glanced up at me warily, still having his arms wrapped around Alice protectively. He looked as if he was afraid he was going to be my next victim. Emmett didn't walk in with nearly enough happiness as I'd expect him to and I frowned as Rose followed him. Her shoulders were slumped, shame radiating off her in strong waves.

"Bella," Carlisle addressed me. I turned to him, finding Esme at his side. She looked at me, and I couldn't find myself to look back. "Firstly, I'd like to thank you. For going to extremes to save a member of my family. I am truly grateful that you stopped something that could have been so devastating to this family." His eyes flicked to my right and I had no doubt that Edward was lurking in the shadows. I nodded, looking down as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"It was truly not even a choice," I responded, eyes drifting from each member of the family, avoiding one. "Alice?" She trembled slightly and Jasper stroked her arm. "Alice… I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just…" I trailed off, dark eyes slipping into my mind. A small smile lifted at my lips, and a burst of warmth burst in my chest. A face formed around the eyes and I seemed to be lost as I thought of him. The thought of becoming a vampire instantly made me go cold and I snapped my eyes to Alice's. "I would lose so much, Alice. More than you…" I bit my cheek, shaking my head.

"I'm not going to be changed," I said quietly. There were several noises of disagreement, but I raised my hand. "It's non-arguable. Okay? If they come after me, so be it." Esme gasped and I turned to her, pained as she put a hand over her mouth.

"You'd be okay with just… dying?" Esme whispered, eyes wide. I thought for a moment, rubbing my hands nervously.

"I'd lose more if I were turned," I said quietly. Then, the last person I expected to talk did.

"How?" Emmett snapped. "Bella, why can't you just let us back in! We don't understand." Rosalie grasped his hand, but glanced at me anxiously. The whole room was on edge. My nails curved into my palms and I struggled to stay calm. Not the right thing to say.

"I don't want to let you back in," I said coolly. "There's no reason. I don't need you. And you obviously don't need me. You left me. All. Of. You." My words hit home and I stripped the jacket off finally, letting it drop to the floor. I could feel their stares, feel the judging glances. I could feel their eyes tracing over the scars at my arm. I ignored the low growl that came from my right and focused on the main objective.

"Now," I said crisply, eyeing each and every one of them as I started for the door. "One of you is going to drive me to the Quileute Line. I want to go to La Push now. And you'll probably have to work out new boundaries. You've missed a lot."

* * *

After they'd gotten over the initial shock, they followed silently. I rode in the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep with Rosalie. The others ran. Why she volunteered to drive me, who knows? We were nearly there when I asked to use her cell phone. She handed it over with a small smile. A smile from Rosalie fucking Hale. Hell must've froze over.

I first dialed Sam, waiting as it rang. I sighed and ended it impatiently. I punched in the house number, sighing in relief when Emily answered on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_ She answered. I felt a frown melt at my lips, sighing. She sounded so tired.

"Emily," I said, tears budding in my eyes. "Hi."

_"Bella!"_ She exclaimed, and I could hear her breaths grow shaky. "_Oh God, Bella, where have you been? I… Oh God, I just_…"

"Em," I interrupted, glancing at Rosalie, whose eyes were trained on the road. I knew that her ears were tuned in. "Put Sam on the phone." I heard the door open and she shouted at Seth, by the sounds of it. I swallowed, knowing that he would know soon now. I could hear Emily talking in low tones and there was a new voice.

"_Bella_," Sam said, his voice relieved. "_Are you all right_?" There was an urgency to his tone and I took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah," I managed. "Listen… Meet me at the treaty line, okay?"

_"All right, listen Bella, he's been really…_"

"I don't want to know," I cut him off. "Just… Make sure he's there." My voice broke and I hung up, not able to keep up my strong façade.

"Turn here," I ordered flatly, motioning to the dirt road that was barely noticeable at the side. She did as advised and parked. "Come on." I slid out, ignoring the others as they gathered near us. I set off, not letting the looks Edward give Rosalie and me. Obviously, he'd experienced the phone call through her thoughts.

We walked in silence, walking a path I knew all too well. The pack had many times taken me down this path. Helping me be familiar with the woods was Embry and Quil's favorite past time. I became too eager as I knew we were getting close, my stomach coiling in anticipation. My breath caught as we stopped at the edge of the clearing. My eyes swept the opposing tree line anxiously, waiting for one of them to reveal themselves. A few minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore. My feet moved forward and I revealed myself first.

"Bella," Esme whispered fearfully, but I didn't turn around. Slowly, they advanced forward. My family. Sam emerged first, shaking his ebony coat and eyes trained on the forest behind me. Or more specifically, the inhabitants of the shadows. I saw Quil come out next, identifiable by his chocolate coat, and the Jared, and then Embry with his gray coat. I almost mistook him, but the dark spots made me realize who he was.. But the one I wanted to see most refused to come out. My heart hammered in my chest as I took a few steps forward before faltering. My lips parted and movement to the left made me change my attention. A reddish brown wolf slid from the trees. I sighed, disappointment coursing through my body. A sudden breath made me look up again, despite the gasp coming from behind me. My eyes filled as I saw him, tears sliding down my cheeks.

He was approaching between the gap that Jared and Sam made, eyes locked on me. A tight, black t-shirt stretched over his lean abdomen, his slim figure barely visible. His black hair was ruffled and windblown, making me want to run my fingers through it. His lips were parted, disbelievingly, and his dark eyes were pained and he offered a tan hand. It trembled, but I knew that it wasn't because of the pressure of holding back from phasing. A cry fell from my lips and then I was running. He ran as well, the wolves moving as he did. He got as close as the treaty line would allow, but I was in arms in seconds. They wrapped around me, holding me flush against his hot chest as I cried. He shushed me gently, though I could feel his chest shake with sobs as well.

"Bella," He gasped.,

"Paul," I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder.

I was back in the arms of my imprint.

* * *

**Okay, so.. What did you think? Please let me know. **

**~D**


	3. Chaos

"Isabella," Paul whispered, repeating my name. I shivered, hands gripping him tightly like he was my life source. And truly, he was. "Isabella. _Bella_." God, the way he said my name… it was like a prayer falling off his lips. Fresh tears slid down my cheeks and a small sob tore from my chest.

"Oh no, baby girl, don't cry," He pleaded, pulling back and holding me at an arm's length away. His eyes swept over me, once, twice, thrice. I managed a shaky laugh, resting a hand at his jaw.

"Find something you like?" I croaked and his eyes softened. He took my left arm in his, finding the three claw marks that tattooed my skin in scars. He kissed each one so tenderly it made my heart ache. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"I was making sure they didn't hurt you." Paul kissed the top of my head, and I knew his eyes would be at the opposing side. A low snarl sounded through the area and Paul tightened his grip around me. Finally, I turned around and looked at the Cullens. Paul wasn't happy with this, looping his arms around my waist. I could feel the vibrations in his chest as he growled lowly.

"We would never hurt Bella," Carlisle vowed, golden eyes meeting mine before flicking up to Paul's. Alice was barely seen behind Jasper, and Rosalie seemed incredibly annoyed that Emmett was doing the same for her. She didn't argue though, simply watched.

"No."

The whisper of a voice came from the shadows and my eyes slid to Edward's face. Paul snarled and I pressed an hand to his forearm wrapped around me. Edward didn't look at me, and I was curious to find that they were focused on Jacob. I peered around Sam's bulking form inquisitively, worried. Jacob bared his teeth, snarling at the pale man before him.

"No," Edward repeated weakly, his tormented eyes finding me. "No!" He collapsed and Alice shrieked, trying to move to his side, but Jasper prevented her, eyes locked on the wolves.

"No," I mimicked Edward, sinking slightly as he curled into a fetal position. "Jacob, stop! Jacob! Paul, let me go." Paul only tightened his grip on me, and I struggled. "Paul!" I knew exactly what Jacob was doing, the bastard. Whatever he was showing Edward through his mind, it wasn't good. "Let me go, Paul!"

"I can't," He growled lowly, and I felt his fingers tremble. I couldn't leave him, I knew this. I could feel the pain and terror coursing through our bond.

"Okay," I whispered, squirming in his arms and turning. "Paul, it's okay." His dark eyes wouldn't turn to me and I pressed both hands to his cheeks. The shaking had spread all over. I swore lowly and kissed his chin - the only part of him I could reach - and trailed my lips down his neck, kissing and nibbling gently, submissively.

"Paul, it's okay," I repeated. "I'm not hurt. I'm not anyone's. Not anyone's but yours. Nothing's going to change." A snarl came from the other side, but I ignored it and trailed my lips to his chin again, nipping gently.

"C'mon, sweetie," I whispered. "Look at me. Look at your mate." At that word, all hell broke loose. A roar echoed from the other side and snarls ripped free around me. Paul and I seemed to be in our own world as his eyes met mine. They were guarded, and I touched his cheek, guiding his lips to mine. Instantly, every feeling of pain and worry disappeared.

Paul's lips molded to mine, hot and soft and gentle. His mouth on mine was perfect, his lips folding to mine. He nipped at my bottom lip, making me whimper in happiness. He captured his bottom lip in between his, sucking gently. A low growl rumbled in his chest and I shivered, pulling away and resting my forehead against his. "Shh," I whispered, fingers tracing over his skin. "It's okay."

"I love you," He murmured softly, his breathing calming. I realized that silence rang out over the clearing, both sides having gone quiet.

"I love you," I whispered, not hesitating. I turned to the Cullens, taking the chance of Paul's loosened arms to take a few steps forward. No other Cullens remained other than Carlisle and Alice.

"Come back tonight. We'll talk then." I looked back to Sam, who nodded his great head once. Alice's eyes went to mine and I hesitated, before crossing the line. I could feel the hostile and angry gaze of Paul burning into my back. I offered my hand, eyes pleading. She was in my arms in an instant, and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I love you, Alice, you know I do. I love all of you." I looked up, my eyes meeting Carlisle's. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She said weakly. "You're happy. I'll see you later." We untangled from the hug and I heard a ripping behind me. I didn't even bother to turn, knowing Paul had phased. "Be careful, Bella," She warned. I just smiled as I turned, seeing my silver wolf shake out his magnificent colored coat.

"Don't worry," I answered as I reached the other side. "He won't hurt me."

Paul kneeled and I climbed on his back without pause. By the time he had stood, the Cullens were gone. I tightened my legs around him, feeling his muscles contract beneath me. I knew that this would be far from over; he'd explain his thoughts when we were alone. But I didn't care. As long as I had him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

As we approached Paul's house, I slid off. The house was in its normal ragged state, but I didn't mind. The rough edges reminded me of Paul's rough edges. I made my way silently up the creaky stairs, letting myself in with the key under the doormat. The living room was nothing fancy, a couch and small TV. I drifted to the far wall, smiling slightly at the pictures that hung crookedly on the wall. A picture of Paul as he slept, a picture of us on the beach, of me as I read, of us on the Ferris Wheel. I touched each one, a smile playing at my lips. The door gently closed behind me, and the back of my neck tingled. I took a deep breath, turning around.

Paul was wearing nothing but his cutoff jeans, his tan skin nearly glowing in the dim morning sun. I took in every inch of his body, the way his jeans hung on his hips dangerously low. His toned chest contracting in a way that looked painful as he breathed. His strong jaw that was clenched in obvious anger. His lips, which had whispered so many secrets in my ears. I finally found his eyes, lifting my chin as I met the pure rage that stabbed at me. I knew how to handle him. I could feel his fury pulsing through our bond, making my heart pound. But I could also taste the metallic fear in his rapid breathing.

"What were you thinking?" He said between gritted teeth, breaking first. "Goddammit, Swan! You left - for _three_ days. Without telling anyone anything, other than the fact that you were running off back to that bloodsucker!"

"I thought you were dead!" He managed to spit out. "I thought you left me." He advanced forward with each word, each word hitting me and spurring me further. "You don't get to just run off, Bella! You didn't tell me anything. You just.. You.. _Left."_ His chest heaved, eyes burning into mine. I clenched my teeth, standing taller as I met his dark eyes.

"I did what I had to," I snapped. "I saved a life, Paul. I didn't want to leave, but I'm not fucking heartless!" My hands flew out without my permission, smacking his chest. He growled lowly, grabbing my wrists and tugging me forward so that our noses nearly touched. "I love you, but I don't regret a single fucking thing that happened. Get. Over. It."

"So goddamn stubborn," He growled, dark eyes glaring into mine. I glowered right back.

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so damn temperamental," I retorted back. Our mouths collided, angry and worried and scared. I curled my fingers in his hair, tugging him closer and shuddering as his growl reverberated all through us. I slanted my mouth against his, our tongues battling for dominance. He won of course, after sharing hot breaths and gently nips. This… this is what I craved. Warmth and passion and need. I was the desert and he was the rain - pouring over me in waves of satisfaction.

I pulled away, gasping for breath and whimpering softly as Paul's lips continued their assault down my jaw and to my neck. His tongue came to play, tracing over my jugular before he trailed his lips up to my earlobe, biting it gently.

"I'm sorry," He whispered huskily into my ear, hands sliding to my waist. "Baby…" I tilted my neck submissively, and he nibbled down my neck as I slid my hands up his chest. A soft shock went through me, making me shudder. I knew what he'd done. He'd found the scar where he had first marked me, first sank his teeth into my tender skin. His lips wrapped around the spot, sucking and kissing. My eyes fluttered shut and my knees trembled dangerously. He saved me the trouble, sweeping me up and falling against the couch. He tugged my shirt over my head, eyes surveying me for any mark of any sort. I shivered as his fingers found the clasp of my bra, swiftly undoing it and tugging it off. I hissed as the cold air hit my newly exposed flesh, but his warm hands were the answer to that problem. I moaned softly as he palmed my breasts, replacing his hands with his mouth. His tongue flicked over my sensitive nipple, tweaking the unattended one painfully pleasuring. I hissed, head thrown back in bliss. "P-Paul!" I whimpered and found myself on my back nearly instantly.

"What do you want?" He whispered, eyes dark with lust. My wrists were held above my head and I swallowed.

"I'm yours," I managed hoarsely, straining to brush my lips against his neck. He growled lowly, removing one hand to slowly slide down my pants, ever so slowly and teasingly until I kicked them off in frustration. "Paul…"

He trailed his tongue from my collarbone down to my stomach, staring up at me with a smirk on his face. I hadn't even realized that my hands had been released, and they were still resting above my head as if they were pinned there. He slid a finger under the waistband of my panties, eyes heavy lidded as he breathed in deeply. I bit the inside of my cheek, shifting. I knew what he'd smell. My arousal, my love, my anticipation..

"Bella," He whispered, sliding back up to kiss me. I couldn't take it anymore, my hands at his jeans and undoing the button easily. I pulled them down, gasping as he growled and pinned my hands over my head again as he kicked his jeans off. He paused, eyes at mine, taunting as he held off.

"Goddammit, Paul!" I finally snapped, back arching. "Take me already!" His eyes darkened impossibly further and I gasped in relief as he thrust himself into me, locking eyes with mine. He froze his body and I could see the struggle in his eyes as he went against his instincts. "P-Paul," I whispered.

"Mine," Paul snarled, eyes lighting up like a fire. I pushed my hips against his, burying him deeper in me.

"Yours," I managed, wrapping my legs around him. This was his wolf side; his need to claim had to be satisfied. He growled at my neck, lips gently caressing the spot where his teeth had scarred the tender skin of my neck.

I moved against him, needing to be filled with him, to feel him all around me. This was all there was, this was all there ever would be. I tightened my grip around him, feeling my stomach coil with ecstasy and pure pleasure as my nails dug into his skin. His strokes were deep and hard and fast and pleasing.

"Paul," I gasped, lifting my hips to meet his over and over. He nipped at my neck, making my legs tighten even tighter around him. He rammed into me again and again, proving me his.

"Bella," He groaned, resting his forehead against mine. I struggled to keep my eyes open, feeling him go deeper, struggling to keep myself together. "Fuck, Bella…" Moans left my throat and his lips found mine with a fierce passion. I cried out, eyes clamped shut tightly as my body trembled in delight. I could see stars and my chest heaved as I felt Paul stiffen on top of me. He collapsed against me, lips worshipping the place where my neck met my shoulder. We sat for a few silent moments, both of us heaving to catch our breath.

"I love you," I whispered after a few minutes, pressing my lips to the top of his head gently. "I'm yours now, Paul. Edward isn't going to take me back. Don't worry." A lump formed in my throat and I hid my tears in his hair. If he only knew.. I wouldn't tell him. I wouldn't, because the Volturi wouldn't come for me. They wouldn't change me, and I'd be happy with Paul.

"I love you, too, Bella," He murmured, sitting up and looking me over. His dark eyes smiled at me as he gently picked me up, carrying me to his room where we continued our reunion in sweet bliss.

Heat, so familiar and comforting. Completely different from when I'd woke up the first time. Paul's arm rested over my waist, the other one acting as my pillow. His chest was pressed tightly against my back, curled around me protectively. I smiled, snuggling into his warmth and closing my eyes.

* * *

Paul had loved me until I was crying. Sobbing into his chest at the thought of ever leaving him. He had held me silently, stroking my hair and simply holding me. That gesture alone made me feel more loved than anything he could have said. I glanced at the clock next to his bed, sighing. It was nearly eight P.M. I assumed the pack would want to meet the Cullens again, but I hated to wake Paul. "Screw it," I mumbled to myself, turning in his embrace and gently kissing his neck. He stirred slightly, arms wrapping around me and his lips seeking out mine. Obviously, Mr. Lahote was awake.

"Hi," I murmured against his mouth, smiling.

"Good mornin," Paul groaned into my cheek, kissing my chin. He lifted his head, glancing at the clock, no doubt. "Or good evening." I chuckled, stroking his bicep lovingly.

"We should get going soon," I said after a moment. He pulled away, eyebrows forming a 'v'. His sharp cheekbones and dark eyes made my stomach twist. "What?" Paul paused, linking his fingers with mine.

"I don't want you to go," He said finally, looking at me with determined eyes. I opened my mouth but he beat me to the chase. "None of the other imprints are going. I'd much rather you stay with Kim and Emily and Claire…"

"And do what?" I replied bitterly. "Bake all day, wondering what's going on and how my fate's turning out?" My eyes softened at his expression, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Hey… You know I can't do that. This is my fight, too." I leaned in, brushing my lips against his. He nodded, though I could feel his discomfort with the subject.

"I'll wear your shirt?" I offered, hoping to make him smile. My attempt worked, and the sly grin I was so accustomed to slid onto his face.

"Just the shirt?" He retorted, grinning devilishly. I smacked his arm, laughing as I climbed out of the bed. The cold air hit my naked body and I shivered, sighing as Paul wrapped his arms around me, his heat instantly chasing the cold away. I leaned into him, closing my eyes. He was everything I needed, he was my other half. My imprint.

"I love you," I said softly after some time, linking fingers through his. He rested his chin on my forehead, every inch of his body pressed against mine. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It wasn't anything but perfect.

"I love you, too," He replied quietly, though I could tell by his voice that he was deep in thought. I could easily guess the topic.

"I'm not staying," I stated again, kissing his bicep before pulling away and searching for my clothes. "I'm gunna shower and then we're going to get going, okay?"

"Nuh-uh-uh," Paul scolded, grabbing my waist and pulling me back to him. He handed me my bra, helping me into it and hooking the clasp skillfully. He handed me his shirt, smirking. "You smell of me. And I'm not quite ready to see it go." I pulled Paul's shirt on, grumbling. He chuckled as I reached down and pulled my jeans up.

"But I want to shower!" I complained. He took me back into his arms, nuzzling into my neck. I tilted my head automatically in submission, sighing happily. A contented sound rumbled from his chest as his lips brushed over the mark he had made so many times ago. I shivered, a thrill shuddering through me. He nipped at my ear, taking it between his lips and sucking dangerously. I bit back a sound, knowing it was the exact reaction he wanted.

"You're mine," He murmured, before letting go. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go."

I groaned, very uncomfortable at his teasing. I muttered something under my breath that sounded suspiciously like 'bastard' and headed to the living room. I bit my lip, looking at the discarded pillows and other things. It seemed we had made a mess in our desperation the previous night. I found my shoes, slipping into them and offering Paul my hand. A smile graced his soft lips as our fingers interwove, pulling me out the door.

"I still don't like this," He muttered, as he started for the tree line. I glanced back at the house, a frown pulling at my lips. "Don't worry, baby. You'll be back by tomorrow morning." Paul had obviously sensed my hesitation to leave the house I loved so much. I squeezed his hand, content as we reached the forest. He parted, stripping down without tentativeness and I let my eyes sweep over him unabashedly. He groaned as my tongue flickered out to wet my lips, and his reaction to me wasn't unnoticed. I smirked as he became hard, biting my lip teasingly. He glared at me, before shifting his weight. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Don't you dare," I threatened. I could sense his movements - so attuned to the way his muscles flexed and tensed.

My threat was a second too late. He leaped at me, phasing in midair. I screeched, falling backwards on my ass and suddenly having a wet nose all over my forehead. Paul snorted, obviously enjoying this. His front paws were spread on either side of my head - far from touching a hair on my head, I noted. Once upon a time, this position would have terrified me, but I had long gotten over that with Paul's help. I flicked his muzzle in annoyance and his rough tongue came out to swipe over my cheek,

"Paul!" I yelled, though giggles made my voice unstable. I shoved at him, knowing it wouldn't seriously do anything. He played along, falling to his side and whimpering like a little puppy. Laughter burst from my lips and I rubbed his stomach, grinning as his tail wagged in response. "C'mon, pup," I threatened, holding back a smile at his grumble. "We're going to be late."

He hauled himself up with a huff, shaking out his coat. I took a moment to take in his true beauty. The way his lean body connected smoothly, muscles tense under his silver coat. The other pack members described it as gray, but it was far from it. It was bright, shimmering. My fingers reached out absentmindedly, and Paul leaned his head into my hand, a contented rumble leaving his chest. Pure silver of the moonlight - brighter than any moonlight beam. Softer than any silk, and warmer than any other wolf would feel to me.

"Come on, my wolf," I said softly and Paul brushed his nose against my chest lovingly. "Let's go." He knelt down, letting me climb on his back easily, resting between his shoulder blades.

Paul's steps were large, but not jumbled. It was peaceful, a lulling sense as the slight breeze brushed my hair back. I hummed and he returned the noise, ear twitching in recognition. Slowly, my eyes drifted shut and I leaned forward, wrapping my arms best I could around his giant neck. I hummed happily as I breathed in his scent deeply, eyes finally closing. A low rumble that resembled a purr echoed in Paul's chest. I fell into a state of almost slumber, somewhere in between consciousness and sleep. Paul slowed slightly, trying not to jostle me as he trekked through the forest. I was surprised, as always, at how quiet and graceful he was. We slid through the trees with barely a whisper; the only sounds I could hear were my light breaths and Paul's quiet pants. As I leaned more toward sleep, my breathing slowed and I sagged more against his soft fur.

"She asleep?" Jake's gently voice met my ears, but I was too out of it too argue. I could feel Paul's head dip once in confirmation as they continued to walk on.

"This isn't going to be good," He grumbled a few minutes after a comfortable silence. Jesus. Why couldn't the kid fucking shut up and let a girl get her sleep? Paul snorted, either sensing my feelings or agreeing with Jake. "She reeks of you, man. That leech is gunna go nuts." Paul shifted uneasily, and I could feel his head turn as he tried to look at me. I hummed softly, hand reaching out idly to stroke the fur behind his ear comfortingly.

"Shu' up, Jake," I grumbled, huffing as Paul came to a stop. He barked gently, shifting his spine and looking at me expectantly. My lips turned down in a frown and I sighed. "I don't want to get off." I opened my arms regardless, reaching for Jake. He carefully helped me slide off my wolf's soft back, and by the time I'd turned around, Paul stood there, pulling his shorts up.

"We've only got a little ways to go," He said quietly, offering his hand. I took it with my scarred one, cringing slightly. He paused, taking my left hand in his and kissing the faint white scar that reached down to my wrist. His hot lips climbed my arms, a small smile twisting at my lips. They continued their path, darting from each scar as he kissed them. He paused at the crease in my elbow, eyes lifting to meet my own. My eyes were bright as he continued his way up my arm, lips chasing at my shoulder where the three claw marks ended. I giggled as he blew a raspberry on my collarbone, shoving him away.

"Paul!" I complained, taking off running in the direction Jake was walking. "Jake! Help me!" I was laughing as I sped past him, barely avoiding a root and tripping. I could sense Paul behind me, his amusement and happiness obvious. He was happy at this game. I glanced back once to look at him, and when I turned back, I ran straight into a large ebony wolf. I groaned, ducking under Sam and sticking my tongue out rather immaturely at Paul.

"Don't let him get me, Sam!" I pleaded, tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. He snorted, though his eyes showed amusement. Before I knew it, Paul had tumbled over Sam and his body hit mine. He was careful though, twisting our bodies as we fell so I landed on his chest with an 'oomph'.

"Jerk!" I complained, though I was happy to see that glint back in his eyes. Our bond pulsed with happiness, content just being in each other's presence. I leaned down, rubbing our noses together. He wrapped his arms around me, sitting up and kissing my temple.

"Come on, baby girl," He urged and I knew time for play was over. I stood, letting Paul tow me behind him with a slight pout on my lips.

"Is the leech gunna go nuts?" I barely mumbled under my breath, but I knew Paul could hear it. His lips twitched in the corner, though his whole demeanor stayed the same. Taunt shoulders, eyes dark and hostile as he stared forward. I was a little behind him, protected subtly. Jacob, however, didn't even bother to smuggle his laughter. His shoulders shook as he chortled out his amusement, making the whole forest aware of his presence. I rolled my eyes, smirking a little when Sam snapped his jaws at Jake in annoyance. There was obviously some sort of demand behind it, as he phased almost immediately. I caught his eye, raising my head gloatingly. He rolled his eyes, making his way to Sam's side. The other wolves slowly weaved out from the lush trees, taking formation around the Alpha. I swallowed uneasily, not liking the positions. They were so stiff, so.. Soldier like. I shuddered, curling into Paul's back. I didn't like this one bit.

Paul instantly sensed my agitation, stroking my hand as his eyes stroked back and forth across the opposing clearance. I peeked around his shoulder, but my view was obstructed by several large bodies. I swallowed, pressing myself closer to Paul's back. A low growl rumbled in his chest, resonating in my bones. I closed my eyes tightly, hearing it ripple through the pack.

"We were under the impression that Bella would be attending," I heard Carlisle say, obviously confused. I took a few steps forward, but Paul matched mine and made sure I was always behind him. I pressed my lips together, peeking around him as I smiled tightly at the group of vampires spread out before me.

"Present," I stated, curling back into Paul. He stayed silent, stony. I didn't even bother trying to get him to relax, knowing he'd stay as he was. Sam lifted his lip slightly, but not in anger or threat. In simple command and acknowledgement. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, around Paul. He snarled, moving with me and forcing me behind him. I narrowed my eyes, and heard a couple shifts in the wolves behind me, obviously trying to contain the fact that they found this hilarious.

"Paul," I warned, clenching my jaw as he didn't answer. "Dammit, Paul.." I stalked around him, turning my back to stare hardily at his chest. His extremely chiseled and rock hard chest.. I bit my lip, waiting for him to look at me. He finally lowered his gaze to me - rather anxiously - and locked eyes with mine. Without warning, I reached up and plainly flicked his nose.

A howl echoed behind me and Sam barked out a command, but it didn't stop the chocolate wolf from chortling - however a wolf could laugh. Quil and Embry snickered in their bush, but I ignored them.

"Stop it," I chastised as I turned to the Cullens. Paul sighed, wrapping his arms around me and resting his lips on the back of my head. I still wasn't prepared for how strange it was to my past family.

Carlisle nodded to me, Esme beaming at his side. I swallowed, suddenly finding myself unable to go forward. I took a deep breath and Paul absentmindedly stroked my scars, dropping his head to kiss my shoulder where the scars continued. I didn't miss the way Carlisle's eyes scanned the scars, the medical glint in his eye.

"I think it would be best to start with what happened in Italy," I began, shifting back into Paul's heat. "And then we'll update you on Victoria." Paul let a viscous snarl erupt from his lips, curling around me and tightening his arms around me subtly. I leaned back, kissing his chin as I turned back to the Cullens. Their faces were masks of confusion and I frowned.

"What?" I questioned, biting my lips.

"Victoria?" Carlisle repeated, every syllable drawn out in his perfect tenor voice. I nodded once, dismissing it easily as I kissed Paul's shoulder, pressing certain points in his hands. He grumbled, but let me go, though tailed close behind me as I walked closer to the middle of the clearing. I turned to the wolves, knowing the Edward and Alice had already alerted the Cullens to the events that had gone on in Volterra.

"I went to Volterra," I said to my family, ignoring Paul as he stood parallel to me, though he faced the Cullens. "And I managed to convince Edward that I wasn't dead before he did something rash. We were about to leave when a few other vampires showed up. One with a power." I swallowed, unable to stop my reaction. Fear leaked into my veins, quickening my heart rate. Paul had an arm around me before it had even happened, sensing my discomfort. I leaned into it, closing my eyes for a moment. "We had to go with them." Paul lifted his lip in a silent snarl - I could feel the movement against my forehead as he kissed the skin there gently.

"We traveled to see the leaders of the Volturi. There were vampires everywhere," I said, mouth going suddenly dry. I closed my eyes tightly, turning to Paul and touching his cheek. He faced me, eyes searching my face anxiously. He could feel the tension in my body, and could feel the waves of fear and disgust radiating through our bond. "They were going to kill us," I whispered, speaking only to him, yet to everyone else. My eyes filled as I felt him shake. This was only going to get worse. "Alice had to make an agreement. To get me out alive." He started to quake even worse and his jaw clenched as he started to shake his head.

"No," Paul said lowly, his rage and fear and absolute devastation coursing to me, pulsing through our bond into my veins. "No."

"She promised I'd be changed," I whispered, eyes locking with Paul's.

Chaos erupted in slow motion.

The Pack burst into snarls and growls, but my hearing had gone dull. My eyes were only for Paul, whose form was quivering too much for me to get a grip on. I registered Edward telling me to back up, to leave, but I ignored him. I took a step forward, touching Paul's arm with tears sliding down my cheeks. Was this what it felt to fall apart? To hear nothing, see nothing, other than the thing that completed you.. Breaking you apart. Paul's deep brown eyes locked with mine, shaking his head as a horrified howl ripped from his locked teeth before he shredded he human skin.

I didn't feel the pain. My head hit the ground as I fell, and I vaguely sensed blood sliding down my spine. I didn't have the will to get up, eyes locking with my silver wolf's. His mahogany were tortured and he gently lowered himself to my level. He didn't touch me, simply watched.

Then the pain started.

A fire, burning and stabbing and throbbing all at the same time. Deep in my back. I moaned softly, eyes swelling as I recognized the pain. Paul whined as he realized that I knew, and I found a wet nose touching my cheek pleadingly. I felt my eyelids flutter shut, unable to bear the pain much longer. I could hear the shouts now, coming from both sides. I turned to Paul, throwing a hand out sluggishly to bury it in the silky fur behind his ear.

"Paul," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. The pain was too much, and I gladly welcomed unconsciousness once again. Before I could drift into oblivion, an anguished howl pierced my soul.

* * *

**Rated M for a reason. Lookin' for a beta, preferably experienced in beta'ing lemons. Thanks for reading.**

**~D**


End file.
